<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Out for Fuck Pups by DrPazuzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180479">Watch Out for Fuck Pups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPazuzu/pseuds/DrPazuzu'>DrPazuzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Biting, Casual Sex, Choking, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Port Artemis, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPazuzu/pseuds/DrPazuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Holly and Jess try to go to the club to get some action, Holly winds up with more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Out for Fuck Pups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly came up to the bar in the club with her friend Jess, ready for a night on the town to destress. The two foxes ordered two strong drinks to warm up for the night as they surveyed their prospects. As the bartender delivered their drinks, Jess chimed in loudly over the booming music of the club. “God I really need to get fucked good tonight. I hope this place has at least one guy that isn’t too disgusting.” Holly laughed loudly, “You’re telling me! It’s been a fucking long week and I didn’t dress up cause I like freezing to death.”</p>
<p>Holly was a young, pretty fox with wavy, styled hair. She was a shorter fox, but not the smallest in the room. She was wearing fitted shorts that showed off her tight ass and her toned thighs. Above that she was showing her slim, furry stomach until it disappeared under her crop top which had her favorite push-up bra under it. She was showing a good amount of cleavage, as she played with the top of her shirt to drive all the boys and girls in the club crazy.</p>
<p>“What about him?” Jess said, pointing onto the dance floor.</p>
<p>Holly turned to rest her eyes on a handsome dalmatian with a blue, baseball cap on backwards. He was lightly spotted down his upper body which she could see though the low-cut arms of his black tank top. The shirt also revealed his lean torso with glimpses into a toned abdomen and soft, furry pecs, leading into his muscled biceps and forearms. Holly’s eyes roamed back up to his face where she found the cocky pup staring her right back in the eyes. He looked to her with a dark, enticing look in his eyes and a soft lick around his lips.</p>
<p>Holly swung around to face the bar again, burying her face into a deep sip of her drink. She closed her eyes, praying for the moment to pass. “Oh. My. God,” Jess exclaimed in a quieter tone, “He’s coming this way.  I think he’s coming over to you.” She tried to shush her friend, but she soon felt the presence of a taller figure come up behind her and her breath hitched as his scent fell softly over her.</p>
<p>“What’s a little fox like you doing in this bad part of town honey?” the pup asked her, licking his chops while his eyes roamed over her body. Still looking straight ahead Holly simply spat, “Not looking for anything you could offer me.” Jax smiled, taking another step towards her, “That’s not what it looked like when you were eyeing me up a couple minutes ago.” </p>
<p>She sighed trying her best to dismiss the excited boy. “In your dreams, I was just eyeing up an overly cocky pup that was way out of my league,” she said turning to him, “Oh wait, no! That was you, wasn’t it.” The pup smirked, “Foxxy, baby. Your words hurt me, but I’m willing to take my chances.” He moved a hand out to grab her waist, before…</p>
<p>“Hey mutt, don’t you dare put your fingers on her,” Jess shouted. The pup smiled towards Jess as he slowly dragged a finger gently up the side of Holly’s torso. He leaned into Holly’s upright ear and whispered, “The name’s Jax and if you change your mind, you know where to find me… Foxxy.” His finger finished traveling up her side as a claw just barely played with the bottom of her bra under her crop top, before he sauntered off into the dancefloor.</p>
<p>Holly’s pulse was racing and she was panting trying to stop her world from spinning out of control. Jess grabbed her arm roughly bringing her back to reality. “Holly you aren’t really thinking of actually hooking up with that fuck pup, are you?” Holly just laughed back, but she played with her hair for a minute, “I don’t know, I could handle him, and there’s a lot worse here than him.” Jess rolled her eyes and finished her drink, “Yeah and you could do a lot better. Come on, let’s go dance.”</p>
<p>The two of them went out on the dance floor and entered the crowd. They were absorbed in the music and loved all the looks they were getting. The floor was packed with bodies tonight and Holly was getting lost in dancing around and feeling strangers dance up against her when she felt a familiar scent come up from behind her again. “Foxxy, you didn’t think you’d get away from me that easily, did you?” She felt his hands wrap around her tiny waist as he pushed his trapped bulge against her tight ass.</p>
<p>She just barely kept her composure as she did wiggle her butt ever so slightly, being rewarded with a soft moan from behind. “That’s… that’s not my name,” she got out. He continued to moan softly moving their bodies gently to the beat that was surging through their bodies. He slowly moved his left hand up her lean stomach towards the bottom of her crop top, “Sorry Foxxy, but until you tell me your name that’s what I’m gonna call you.” His hand grazed the bottom of her bra as she moaned out, “Holly! It’s… it’s Holly, big boy.”</p>
<p>His hand gently backed away from her chest as he moaned in approval. He moved his face to the side of her neck and he gently nuzzled into her, marking his scent all over her. He whispered in her ear, “Well Holly, why doesn’t Jax take you to the back and show you exactly what my ‘big boy’ can do?” Holly wanted badly to roll her eyes at him, but he quickly slipped his right hand from her hip lower to the front of her tight shorts and pressed his large bulge against her, making her moan out of surprise.</p>
<p>She looked around quickly, “I should tell Jess…” Jax snorted, “I think she’s already a bit busy,” and pointed towards Jess making out with two bears at the same time. “Be a good girl Holly and come with me,” he said as he groped her ass with his hand directing her off the dance floor. She was expecting to be pushed towards the door, but instead he led her away to a secluded hallway. She was about to protest when he reassured her, “Don’t worry, no one comes over here… usually, but that’s part of the fun, Foxxy.”</p>
<p>She held her arm to her chest for a moment, but Jax kept pushing her from behind. She allowed her self to be pushed, but as soon as she was around the corner, Jax shoved her roughly against the wall. The wind was briefly knocked out of her as she looked at Jax in front of her holding her against the wall. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he was panting heavily. She saw his tail wagging excitedly behind him as his hands started roaming up her stomach, pushing her crop top to rest right above her breasts.</p>
<p>“Baby you’ve been driving me crazy all night, but now you’re going to be a good girl for me and give me what I want.” The only thing she could do was moan softly as he grabbed her breasts and groped them insistently. He moved his hand to grab in between her breasts around her bra and pulled it abruptly causing it to tear and reveal her chest to him. “HEY!” she yelled, but Jax grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall. </p>
<p>“Shhh baby. You’ve been playing with me all night and now you’re finally going to get what you’ve wanted.” He licked the side of her face while having his free hand play with her bare supple, chest. “Now why don’t you be a good girl and unzip my pants so I can give you what you deserve.”</p>
<p>She shifted her hands down obediently to move the zipper of his shorts around his sizeable bulge and they fell quickly down his muscular thighs. The she finally saw the trapped cock in his underwear. Her heart raced as she worked to move his underwear down and it revealed his throbbing 9-inch cock with his knot already starting to present at its base. She gasped at the sight of it and started stroking his length out of lustful curiosity.</p>
<p>He dropped his hand from her throat allowing her to rest her feet back on the ground as he panted through her playing with his cock. His hands clumsily fiddled with the zipper on her shorts and pushed them down with her wet underwear so they could fall to her feet. He moved his hand down to her wet pussy making it easy for him to push two of his fingers boldly into her. </p>
<p>She doubled over and gasped as his fingers moved over her sensitive clit making her knees weak. “Shh baby doll, you’ve got to be a quiet if you want my to breed you like the good girl you are.” She nodded, attempting to regain her composure as he took his fingers out of her and forced them in her mouth which she obediently licked clean.</p>
<p>He then removed his hand from her mouth and put it on her ass as he picked her up, the other hand resting around her small neck. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him making him smile with devilish glee. “We’re excitable, aren’t we?” She looked so needy at the moment for him, bare chested, leaking and almost vibrating with desire. “Fuck me, Jax. Please.”</p>
<p>Without sparing another moment, he thrust his large cock into her needy hole. Instantaneously she went from feeling painfully empty to fuller than she’s been in months. She moaned uncontrollably while drooling over her chest. “You’re so fucking tight babe, I love it.” He moved his mouth over to hers and kissed her deeply as he slowly pulled out his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>He then pushed it back in to her causing her to break the kiss with a loud moan. “I told you to be quiet, Foxxy,” he said in a sweet, sing-song voice as his hand tightened around her throat. Sure enough, her moans lost their volume as he started rhythmically pumping into her leaking pussy. Jax was panting over her and growling a little. She could tell he was getting more and more excited over using her body.</p>
<p>His thrusts shifted from rapid to violent as he kept growling towards the small fox he was holding off the floor. His grip on her throat tightened a more ever so slightly as Jax started licking the shoulder that his arm wasn’t blocking. His breathing started becoming inconsistent though. At the same time her hips started shuttering as she felt an explosion building inside of her. “Jax… I’m… not on protection…” she softly got out. He took a second from his licking of her shoulder to look her in the eyes and simply say, “I don’t care.”</p>
<p>A moment later, he shoved his large cock into her tight pussy one last time while he bit down harshly on the place on her shoulder that he had been grooming. She gasped for air as his grip loosened slightly on her neck, but still couldn’t help her shuddering body from reached orgasm around the tightening know that was filling her up almost painfully. </p>
<p>They stayed there in that position for a few minutes without saying a word, just panting in their afterglow. Eventually his knot’s swelling went down and he was able to remove his cock from her leaking pussy. A small tickle of blood came from her shoulder where he bit her, but she was still too in euphoria to care. He gently rested her on the ground and stood up to zip back up his pants. He took out a business card and slipped it into her shorts pocket. </p>
<p>“This was a lot of fun Foxxy, call me we should do it again sometime.” He brushed his forearm acrossed his mouth with a cocky grin then nonchalantly walked away leaving her ruined body on the floor. “What a fuck pup,” she whispered quietly to herself, but the worst part was, she knew she absolutely was going to eventually call that number.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>